


You're Nothing Without Me

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Akesumi, F/M, Multi, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren and Akechi's rivalry always causes the team some sort of problems. In an attempt to end this, Makoto and Sumire try to help them cast aside their differences and work together.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You're Nothing Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the basics. Needed to do this for a long time. A simple one-shot of Shumako, with added Akesumi as a bonus. 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!
> 
> Where idea came from: https://youtu.be/vlmZKvvMbEw

Somethings can be too much to handle. Whether it be too much or not much at all, what it comes down to is how it's settled. How the big problem can go away just like that. 

However, when it comes to what the Phantom Thieves have to deal with, that isn't an option. Ever since Crow "rejoined" the Phantom Thieves, he and Joker seemed to have the intention of out-doing the other. Their rivalry knows no bounds. And it always happens at the worst possible times. Like against a powerful Shadow, Joker and Crow always attack first and keep getting in the other's way. It nearly caused them their lives. Multiple times. The others just have no idea what to do to stop them from throwing themselves in the harm's way. 

One morning, Ren woke up to smell the fresh LeBlanc air to see that he had a guest sitting on his couch that wasn't Morgana. It was instead Makoto. He had to rub his eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream. And it wasn't. 

"Makoto? What're you doing here?" Ren yawned. 

"Sorry for the unauthorized entry Ren, but there's something I wish to speak to you about." Makoto said. 

"What is it? Does it have to do with my performance lately?" Ren asked. 

"Sort of. And it had to do with Akechi as well." Makoto sighed. 

"Akechi? What about him?" Ren growled. 

"Ren. Look. I love you. You know that. But you and Akechi please have to stop whatever squabbling you two go on everyday in Mementos." Makoto said. 

"What are you talking about?" Ren asked. 

"You can't play dumb with me, Ren! You know this." Makoto said. 

"Damn. Okay. I admit. Me and Akechi can get a bit reckless at times. But it's only because he eggs me on. Saying stuff like, "Come on Joker. Show me this "special" power you use." or "Joker! Get up! Or I'll kill you myself!" It gets on my nerves!" Ren said. 

"I can't say you're practically wrong, but you can't deny that you do the same to Akechi." Makoto said. 

"Rgh. Yeah. You're right. But I do so he can lay off me!" Ren said. 

"Ren. Why is it that you and Akechi can't stop rivaling each other?" Makoto asked. 

"Like I'm gonna tell you that." Ren said, coldly. 

"Ren." Makoto said, wrapping herself around the boy. "I'm not letting go until you tell me." 

"Hmm...that so? I suppose I could use the extra comfort." Ren said, laying back down and pulling Makoto with him. 

"Ren! I'm serious! Just tell me!" Makoto said. 

"We're gonna be here awhile then." Ren said. 

Makoto tried to break away but found that Ren held her hands around his stomach as he drifted back to sleep. 

"Ren! Let me go!" She said. 

"What happened to not letting me go?" Ren teased. 

"Just tell me!" Makoto whined. 

"Why should I?" Ren asked. 

"I want to help you!" Makoto said. 

"Help me sort out my rivalry with Akechi?" Ren said. 

"Yes." 

"Good luck." Ren said. 

Makoto then tugged on Ren's stomach forcefully. He let go her and she flew off the bed and fell on the floor. Ren's instinct quickly told him to help Makoto immediately. He got out of bed and helped Makoto up. He looked over her to see any physical damage present. 

"Ren. I'm fine." Makoto said. 

"Sorry." Ren said. 

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again." Makoto said. 

"You wanna know that badly? Fine." Ren said. 

"You're gonna tell me? Finally." Makoto sighed. 

"I could always just leave." Ren said. 

"Sorry!" Makoto said. 

"Okay. So ever since Akechi and I first met, I guess it's sort of natural to keep my eye on him. He knew about the Metaverse long before us after all. And then he joined us to help changed Sae-sam's heart. While we were still planning the whole thing, I got a text from Akechi saying that he wanted to speak to me. I accepted and so he took me to Mementos..." 

"Mementos?" Makoto asked. 

"Yeah. When I asked why, he challenged me to a duel. I accepted it and we fought hard and fast. He brought the duel to an end and we left Mementos and talked for a bit. And his words still stick with me after all this time:" 

"I'm going to be entirely honest with you: I hate you." 

"It's those words that keep nagging at me to keep up with Akechi. I guess I take it one step too far in that sense. Possibly even to the point of no return. But I just want to show that bastard what I mean to him. And that's why I kept this." Ren said, revealing one of Akechi's black Detective gloves. 

"A glove?" Makoto asked. 

"There's a tradition in the West to throw one's glove at an opponent when demanding a duel. If the opponent accepts the glove, they accept the duel as well." Ren told his girlfriend. 

"That's....interesting. And you still have it after all this time?" Makoto said. 

"Just until I can finally settle it with Akechi." Ren said. 

"Ren. I know rivalry can be tough, but there's no need to let it get to you. At least on the job. You and Akechi need to both agree to stop this rivalry or at least save it for after we're done." Makoto said. 

"Yeah. I know." Ren said. 

"You and Akechi make a really good team. You two seem to get well together when it comes to beating the enemies in record time. And it's that power we need to you two to bring to us so we can continue with our mission." Makoto said. 

"You really think me and Akechi are a good team?" Ren asked. 

"Not as good as you and me, but in the big leagues." Makoto said. 

"I guess you have a point there. I'll talk to Akechi later then." Ren said. 

"Thank you. Just please make sure this doesn't happen again. Understand?" Makoto asked. 

Ren nodded and grabbed Makoto. He flung back on his bed and laid Makoto next to him. Her face could never be more red. The way she tried to escape Ren's dominate grasp was so adorable. She squirmed and flailed, but to no prevail. She eventually gave up and fell asleep alongside her boyfriend. The two slept peacefully as the sun started rising high in the sky. 

Meanwhile... 

Akechi was enjoying a nice cup of coffee, thinking about his most hated person. Oh how he hated Ren. His deft handling of unfortunate circumstances, his uniqueness, his ability to surpass him. It all irritated him. No matter what, he wouldn’t lose to Ren after what happened in Shido’s Palace. He would see to it that Ren would go down by his hands. He was so in thought that he didn’t notice that someone had taken the seat next to him. He recognized the person though. 

“Yoshizawa-san?” He asked. 

“Akechi-san. Good morning.” Sumire said. 

“What do you want with me?” Akechi asked. 

“There’s.....something I want to talk about regarding yourself and...Ren-senpai.” Sumire told him. 

“That scoundrel!? What does he have to do with this!?” Akechi said. 

“You see... I’m concerned about your course of actions with Ren-senpai. How you go about with handling the Shadows.” Sumire said. 

“Hmm? What are you talking about?” Akechi said. 

“You two se to have a tendency to....overdo yourselves on the battlefield.” Sumire said. 

Akechi knew damn well what she was talking about. How he and Ren always tries to one-up each other whenever a strong enemy ambushed them. He knew that would cause some inconveniences, but decided not to think about it any further. 

“I see....and your concern about me in this scenario is?” Akechi asked. 

“Simply put, I’m worried about you, Akechi-san.” Sumire said. 

“You’re what? Akechi asked. 

“I’m very worried about you and Ren-senpai. I’m glad that you’re both not dead, but keep whatever it is between you two up and you’ll most likely end up dead. Please, Akechi-san.” Sumire said. 

“Your concern flatters me, Yoshizawa-san. But you must know that what’s kept between me and Ren is strictly meant for us. You needn’t bother yourself to tell me that you’re concerned about how we’ll mostly end up if this were to continue, but I assure you, my intentions with him and all those other fools are purely out of respect for our mission and nothing else.” Akechi said. 

“Is that what you think of the others? I humbly disagree with you, Akechi-san.” Sumire said. 

“Disagree if you want. We don’t share the same perspective.” Akechi hissed. 

“You worked phenomenally with Ren-senpai in the past. Back when we first entered Maruki’s Palace. Why is it that you start competing with each other now?” Sumire asked. 

“Because there’s a score that needs to be settled between us.” Akechi said. 

“Huh? A score?” Sumire asked. 

“Yes. I partaken Ren to a duel long after we first met. At first, things were going smoothly, but if we were to continue that duel, I suppose the damages would be irrepatchable. Afterwards, I gave Ren my sympathy and proceeded to give me the Western tradition of demanding a duel. By throwing one of my gloves at him. He reluctantly agreed to the duel and kept the glove. When that time comes, we will all see who is the true superior among us. No holds bars.” Akechi said. 

“Oh. I had no idea.” Sumire said. 

“Bah. What’s wrong with me? Speaking to you about this when you didn’t even know what it was to begin with.” Akechi said. “Though...it did feel oddly satisfying.” 

“Huh? Oh yeah. It’s not a problem, Akechi-san.” Sumire said. 

“Perhaps I should take matters into account and speak with Ren about this sudden change.” Akechi said. 

“That would save us a lot of time.” Sumire said. 

“I guess coping my feelings with you helped me come to that conclusion.” Akechi said. 

“What!? M-Me!?” Sumire asked, slightly flustered. 

“You have my sincere appreciation, Yoshizawa-san. Thank you for letting me talk to you.” Akechi said. 

“Uh....y-yeah. A-Anytime, Ak-Ak-Akechi-s-s-san.” Sumire said. 

“Any reason your face has taken a much more red tone to it?” Akechi asked. 

“O-Oh! Umm...t-that’s....um....” Sumire couldn’t speak with how embarrassingly flustered she was. 

“I see. Flustered by my comment. I do humbly apologize for the inconvenience.” Akechi said. 

“Sorry. I don’t know what happened. My heart suddenly skyrocketed.” Sumire said. 

“It was partly because of my comment about you. You needn’t apologize yourself.” Akechi said. 

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Akechi-san.” Sumire said. 

“Would you care to stick around longer then?” Akechi asked. 

“Yeah. As long as you keep your word.” Sumire said. 

“Don’t push your luck.” Akechi growled. 

The two of them ideally chatted for awhile after that. Akechi found it much easier to speak with Sumire since he didn’t know her that well. It helped him ease up about a few things as well. Sumire was glad to help her friend in any way she could. 

Mementos... 

A very powerful Shadow had ambushed the Phantom Thieves. Joker and Crow were the first to get out and readied for battle. 

“You ready, Crow?” Joker asked. 

“Let’s go, Joker!” Crow said. 

Both launched themselves at the Shadow, actually working together instead of one-upping, beating it with relative ease. The others looked surprised. Joker and Crow glared at each other and then want back to the Mona van as if nothing happened. 

“Guess we were pretty convincing.” Queen said to Violet. 

“Yeah. I hope this keeps up.” Violet said. 

“Holding the end of the bargain. It’s how I loathe to defeat my enemies.” Crow said. 

“Maybe something like that could be used for a combo move.” Joker said. 

“Ooh...I like that sound of that, Joker.” Crow said. 

“Maybe we were a little too convincing?” Queen said. 

“Umm...maybe. Just a little.” Violet sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics!! You'll have a blast reading them!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/BrianGuardado3?s=09
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
